clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
IMA FIRIN A WALRUS
|image = File:Imma firing my walrus blaaagh.png |caption = I'M A-FIRIN' MAH LASER! BWAAAGH! |title = |gender = Male |race = Genetically altered Walrus |faction = Walrus Crime Ring |health = DNA experiment |level = DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS BWAAAH! |status = FIRING HIS LASER |location = BWWAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! |birth = September 28, 2007 |occupation = Weapon |archetype = Evil |friends = Doctor Octogonapus, Vegeta |enemies = PSA |interests = Firing his Laser |powers = Can emit pure blasts of energy |member = Walrus Crime Ring }} IMA FIRIN' A WALRUS, also called IFAW and Shoop-Da-Seal, is by far one of the most dangerous Walruses in the Walrus Crime Ring. He is also a genetic experiment, and not so much of a real Walrus. His origins are linked to a mysterious, two-dimensional, floating human called "Doctor Octogonapus". Background IMA FIRIN' A WALRUS' origins are by far the strangest, especially because the links to the original videos and sources are barred due to universe violations. This makes tracking the origins of this creature very, VERY difficult. According to what was dug up, was created by a villain from another world, by the name of Doctor Octogonapus. Having led his son to his destiny, the Doctor turned to a side experiment that would wreak havoc in the Arctic. The Doctor used his skills and his Laser to craft a Walrus from a portrait and a Shoop-Da-Whoop face. He brought it to life and gave it its sole purpose: to fire his laser and severely burn all victims. Doctor Octogonapus flew to Antarctica and unleashed his creation. Many creatures were burned and many hurt in a comedic attacl later recycled in Shoop-Da-Whoop videos online. Through chance, was following the Doctor through various videos on YouTube, when he accidently stumbled upon an affliate called PengTube. He entered the CPFW when a Mwa Mwa Penguin viewed his video. Involvement Now free from his digitized prison, and still remembering his purpose, eventually found the Walrus Crime Ring. Walrus (character) was personally pleased by this destructive seal, who was hired on the spot. He is now the number one weapon of the Ring. IMA FIRIN A WALRUS now rests in the Walrus Warehouse, waiting for his call to battle so he can fulfill Doctor Octogonapus' dream of FIRING LASERS everywhere in every universe. Power ' power is the abiltiy to shoot pure energy out of his mouth. Like his creator, Doctor Octogonapus, he simply must shout his name and follow up with a "BWAAAH" sound to unleash his wrath. Comparisons ' power has been seen before, but in lesser matters. Sprocket, Kwiksilver's pet puffle, can also fire his Laser, and Fred 676 temporarily held this power on April Fools Day, 2009. Like other Laser Firers, ' attack is unexpected and truly random. *Compare it to the source of all Lasers: : *...-and to his creator, Doctor Octogonapus: : Trivia * ' facial expression never changes, nor does his mouth close. * It is unknown why this Walrus can only shoot blue lasers. Red is a far more common color. See also * Walrus * WalruswhowentROFLCOPTER Category:Articles based on Internet memes Category:villains Category:weapons Category:characters